Blades of Lysse
The Blades of Lysse is a small but efficient army consisting of drafted people from Aison and beyond. It was started by the "Lysse Four"--"Big" Sal Umber, Kioni Umber, Garrel Isen and Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger--who rescued a small Aisonian town of Lysse from a bloodthirsty gang of bandits who had been exploiting the townspeople for years. The Blades seek to bring stability and peace back to the ravaged lives of ordinary people by making the places they live in safe from attack and exploitation. History Lysse Four Garrel Isen, a former lieutenant commander in the Aisonian cavalry, was originally from Lysse and returned home to find the town in the grip of the gang. He did what he could to free it but, unable to do it alone, he went in search of comrades. He ran into Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger, Big Sal and Kioni Umber who were on their way to Remon and asked for their aid. The four of them hatched a plan to drive away the bandits, then unite the townspeople to deal with the bandits for good. Utilizing Garrel's tactics and Ragnar's skill, the group managed to make the bandits withdraw from the town after a grueling twelve hour fight. Kioni spoke to the townspeople and used her magic skills to help restore their faith in each other after weeding out those who wanted to keep the bandits in power. The bandits returned the next day with their full force and their giant serpent. Sal's strength and courage came to the fore as he slew the serpent, while Garrel and Ragnar organised the people to drive the bandits away for good. That day the people of Lysse hailed them as heroes and named them the Lysse Four. Forming the Blades The idea of forming the Blades of Lysse was originally Ragnar's as the townspeople wanted to follow the Lysse Four on their journey westward. Ragnar claimed they would resemble "a wandering army." Sal polished the idea into the organisation that today makes up the Blades of Lysse. Cautious of the Grey Cult which had taken over Aison in the Cataclysm, they instead sought to help out people abroad. Their journey led them on a ship to Libaterra where they then wandered into the Tronin Desert. While there, they participating in the Battle of Vanna where they helped the defenders of the city fight against the invading Northern Horde. However, ultimately the defense wasn't enough and the city fell, forcing the surviving defenders, including the Blades, to relocate to Alent. Aims The Blades of Lysse seek to bring stability and peace back to the ravaged lives of ordinary people by making the places they live in safe from attack and exploitation. The organisation works on the basis of co-operation and a certain amount of altruism; the Blades don't seek repayment for their help, only that others learn from their example. Recruitment is voluntary and any who wish to join are welcome as long as they uphold the Blades' credo. Armor and Emblems The Lysse Mark is the symbol of the Blades of Lysse--the black serpent wrapped around a sword. The symbol is usually on a green background but the colour is unimportant to the Blades. Structure Kioni organises the structure of the Blades from their homebase of Lysse, but there are recruiting stations spreading to other parts of the Aisonian continent. Leaders The leaders are the original Four who have taken these titles: * Chief - "Big" Sal – is deferred to as the senior leader * Firstblade - Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger * Brightblade - Kioni Umber * Swiftblade - Garrel Isen Members Most members of the Blades don't fill out specific roles instead travelling in small groups aiding people and spreading the word about the Blades. There are specialised positions within the Blades if a member feels the need to take a more active role. Bearer Someone entrusted by Kioni to carry an inkstone, one of the enchanted seals that transfers a tattoo of the Lysse mark onto a surface it’s pressed against. Bearers are tasked to recruit new members and make command decisions in the absence of the leaders. Seeker Essentially scouts for the Blades. They travel the land looking for places that require the attention of the Blades, potential recruiting grounds or conflict zones where the Twinblades may be needed. They are also tasked with spreading the word of the Blades and their pledge. Twinblade The newly formed military arm of the Blades, trained by Garrel. Twinblades defend those who need protection or those directly involved with the Blades of Lysse. Twinblades conduct themselves as professional soldiers trained to fight unlike the rest of the Blades. See also *Lysse Category:Aison * Category:Factions Category:Third Age